coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8070 (25th February 2013)
Plot David demands Gail explain her outburst. With Nick's eyes burning into her, Gail loses her bottle and blusters that Kylie doesn't want the baby. The row escalates and when Gail refuses to apologise, David orders her out, reminding her that it's his house now. Devastated Gail departs in tears. Stella's outraged that Eva's considering running off with Gloria's ancient fiancé. Eva argues that Gloria's only using Eric. When Stella questions her own motives, Eva takes umbrage. Eva opens up about how unhappy she is in Weatherfield with a rubbish job, no man and feeling second best to Leanne. Stella softens. Ryan asks Katy to come and work with him in the kebab shop. Intrigued, she agrees to let him suggest the idea to Dev. Stella tells Eva that her only problem is lack of confidence in herself. She assures her that she loves her and Leanne equally, and begs her not to go with Eric. Nick, Audrey and Kylie try to reason with David but he cannot understand why they are all so forgiving of Gail after all she said. Sally finds Gail crying and is shocked to hear that David has turfed her out. Unable to keep quiet any longer, Gail confides that Kylie might be carrying Nick's baby. Eva prepares to let Eric down gently but is horrified to find he has died in the Rovers' bar. Gloria's devastated while Stella closes the pub as a mark of respect. Sally advises Gail to keep quiet about what she knows for the sake of her family, and invites her to stay with her at No.4 until she decides what to do next. Gail's grateful. Dev interviews Katy for a job at Prima Doner. With Ryan's help, Katy impresses and Dev offers her the job. Katy's delighted. Anna's cross to find Faye having a video conversation with Tim on her laptop. Anna curtails their chat and sends disgruntled Faye to her room. Gail's family are shocked when she reveals that she's moving in with Sally. David backs down and asks her to stay, but Gail can't. She packs a bag and leaves. Eric's body is removed by the undertaker. Eva resents Gloria's crocodile tears, feeling her only concern is whether she is mentioned in the will. Lloyd lies to Mandy, saying that he found Flash dead in his box and the vet had him cremated. Mandy's saddened. Sally comforts Gail as she breaks down in tears under the weight of her burden. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *Eric Babbage - Timothy West *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva prepares to let Eric down gently, but is horrified to find he has died in the Rovers' bar; Gail confides in Sally after David orders her out of the house; and Anna is less than happy to find Faye having a video conversation with Tim on her laptop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,230,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes